kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Po Drugiej Stronie Lustra - czyli Koledzy w Krainie Czarów II
Kane: Chłopaki!!!! Ferdek: Kurwa mać!!! Skurwysyny!!!! Slodki: Co je!? Ferdek: Mysze pierdolone mi porobiły dziury w butach! Slodki: Skurwysyny!!! Kane: Chłopaki, musimy wrócić do Krainy Czarów! Slodki: Co?!?!?! Ferdek: Orzesz chuj! Kane: Królowa, jebana wróciła! Suka pierdolona, kurwa! Ferdek: A jak chcesz się tam dostać? Slodki: Musimy się nawdychać tego całego gazu, kurwełeb! Kane: Dobra, ja pierwszy! Ferdek: Dobra! Kane poszedł, kurwa twoja mać!!! Slodki: Dobra, biorem Rileya i lecim! ---- W Krainie Czarów... ---- Królik: Muszę zdążyć na czas!!! Kane: Nasz stary kolega! Slodki: Za nim! Ferdek: Łapać go! Królik: Ojej, ojej, ojej!!! Szalony Kapelusznik: Stać bo was wszystkich zastrzelę! Teraz to ja przejmuję kontrolę! Riley: HAU!!!! Szalony Kapelusznik: *strzelił w Rileya* Slodki: Ty gnoju!!! Zabiję Cię!!! Szalony Kapelusznik: *Strzelił w klatkę piersiową Slodkiego* Ferdek: Slodki! Kane: Co z Nim? Slodki: Ugh... Ferdek: Jest silny...Wyjdzie z tego. Szalony Kapelusznik: Teraz macie trochę utrudnioną podróż, co? Kane: Ty sukinsynu! Nie masz prawa tego robić!!! Nie masz!!! Szalony Kapelusznik: Paaaa! Idę na herbatkę! Kane: *oparł jedną ręką oparł się o drzewo a drugą strzelał w stronę Kapelusznika z ACR 6.8* Ty gnoju! Wracaj tu!!! Riley: Huu!! Slodki: Antidotum...W mojej torbie, daj je Rileyowi! Kane: Masz Riley! Riley: Hau!!! Szalony Kapelusznik: Ejj! Nie gracie według zasad! Kane: Pokaż się gnoju! Gdzie jesteś?! Szalony Kapelusznik: Przyjdźcie do mnie do domu, bez broni! Slodki: K-Kane...Czy to koniec? Ferdek: Nie mów, tak! Tylko nie zasypiaj! Slodki: Żegnaj, Ferdek, Riley...Kane... Kane: Nie odejdziesz, nie możesz! Ferdek: Nie odchodź! Kane: Kurwa, nie możesz odejść! Przecież jutro mieliśmy robić granaty z jaj SzyMka! Slodki: Co?! Na boga, zapomniałem o tym! Już mi lepiej, idziemy! Riley: HAU!!!!!! SLodki: Kicham Cię, Riley *dał Rileyowi buziaka* Kane: Biegniemy, dawajta! ---- W domu u Kapelusznika... ---- Szalony Kapelusznik: Wchodzi tylko jeden z Was...! Kane: Dobra...Wchodzę w to. Slodki: Uważaj na siebie. Kane: Łapcie za M16...W razie czego wbijajcie! Szalony Kapelusznik: Kane... Kane: Ja... Szalony Kapelusznik: Wiesz ile żem przez Ciebie cierpiał? Kane: No wiem, słyszałem właśnie! *szeroki uśmiech* Szalony Kapelusznik: Komputer, uruchomić krzesło i przypiąć! Kane: Naprawdę będziesz się bawił w tortury? Szalony Kapelusznik: Zasłużyłeś na to! Kane: Slodki? Ferdek? Slodki: Kape! Ahhh...*padł na ziemię* Ferdek: Slo! *padł na ziemię* Szalony Kapelusznik: Widzicie? My zawsze coś na Was mamy! Królik: Haha, związaliśmy Was! Kane: Wy coś macie? Ferdek: Haha! Nie wiecie co my mamy w zanadrzu! Królik: Co, piesek? Kane: Taki inny... Slodki: To my mamy jeszcze jakiegoś psa?! Kane: Nie martw się, Ghost przygotował coś na zaps... M2A2, wprowadzić! Slodki: To jakaż bazooka? Kane: Ferdek, pokaż mu projekt! Ferdek: Slodki, oto on! center|400px Slodki: O jasna kurwa i sto milicjantów!!! Szalony Kapelusznik: Co Wy tam macie? Aaaa! *ściana wybuchła* Kane: Do czołgu! Slodki: I co teraz, gnoje? Ferdek: Mamy Was! Bądźcie łaskawi! Czołg: BUM! BUM! BUM! Kane: Nie żyją, skurwysyny! Ferdek: Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem na dobre! Kane: Kurwa, ale zajebistego czołga nam Ghost skonstruował! Slodki: Kiedy będziem u tej szmaty pierdolonej? Kane: 2 kilometry! Ferdek: Suka w kurwa jebana co jej mąż chciał cipę wyrwać i naszczać... Slodki: Jo! Kane: Z tego jej pałacyka to gówno zostanie tera! Slodki: Jesteśmy do chuja jebanego?! Kane: Jo, ja wychodzę i ogłaszam przedmowę! A jeśli powiem Cel...Pal! To wtedy ostrzelać pałaca bez mrugnięcia, jo? Ferdek: Jo! Rozjebiem w drobnego maka takiego, że krasnal będzie mógł się nawpierdalać! Kane: Królowo?! Giermek Pierdek: Królowej nie ma! Ale tu jest jej całe wojsko! Ale jest tak pilnie strzeżone, że nic tego nie rozjebie! A poza tym zmiany warty są codziennie dwa razy! O 14:00 i o 02:00! Wojownicy uzbrojeni są w topory, a mur rozkurwić może tylko strzał z czołga! Kane: Aha, no tu już wiemy wszystko. Slodki, Ferdek...Cel...PAL! M2A2: BUM! BUM! BUM! Giermek Pierdek: Aaaaa! Kane: No! Już chuja zrobią! Spierdalamy do domu! Ferdek: Jeaaajeeee! Slodki: Ej, a ten czołg będzie tera nasz? Kane: Jo! Ghost dał nam z okazji tego, że wszystkich gnid się pozbylim! Slodki: Może będziem czasem jeździć nim na patrole? Kane: Dawaj! Ale teraz idziem spać już! Kategoria:Opowiadania